


Private Amusements

by TasheryS



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-03-01
Updated: 1994-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasheryS/pseuds/TasheryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in the fanzine <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Evasive_Maneuvers">Evasive Maneuvers</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Amusements

  
  
---  
  
Long after the others went to their cabins Dayna and Soolin kept working in the brightly lit flight deck.  Dayna felt pleased with herself.  Her modification had smoothed the trigger action, increasing firing speed by an infinitesimal, but perhaps crucial, fraction.  Now she was repeating the process on the other guns.  Behind the console Soolin's laser probe made a companionable buzzing.  Dayna hummed along with it in snatches.

"I wonder what this is."

Dayna glanced up, but saw only the blonde top of Soolin's head, bent to study something near the controls.  "What?"

"Some sort of hidden compartment, I think, but it won't open.  -- Wait, it slides."

Dayna put the gun on the lounge chair and strolled to the console.  Over Soolin's shoulder she saw not a compartment, but a recess containing a dial and some buttons.  She answered her shipmate's glance with a shrug.

"One way to find out."  Soolin put her finger on one of the buttons.

"Careful, it may be a self-destruct!"

But Soolin had already pushed it.

The main viewing screen flickered, and an image formed, a carelessly made bed, a pile of manuals on the floor.  "My cabin," Dayna exclaimed.  "It's bugged!"

"I expect they all are.  One more little secret Dorian never let me in on."

"Five cabins, five buttons--the peeping tom.  We'd better make sure Vila never discovers this."

Soolin glanced up, smiling.  "Which of them would you like to take a peek at while he sleeps?"

"They would be awfully angry if they found out."

"Your cabin is first on the corridor."  Soolin's finger moved along the buttons.  "Then mine.  Tarrant's.  Vila's . . ."  She moved to the last in the row.  "Dare me?"

"Oh no.  Anybody's but Avon's."

"I'm curious whether Avon sleeps in the nude."

"If he ever sleeps at all."

"Maybe he only lies there with his eyes open, like a snake.  You're afraid to find out, then?"

Soolin's superiority over her cooler nerve and less sheltered past was annoying.  "I'm not afraid of anything."  Reaching over Soolin's shoulder Dayna punched the button hard.

The screen dimmed.  A pale rectangle was just visible, a bed with a vague shape just as pale stretched out on it.  Dayna tried to make it out.  "Looks like he does sleep in the nude."  She grinned.

"I wonder if I can open up the lens."  Soolin turned the knob, but it only brought a hum to the speakers.  "Nice try."  She shrugged, and pushed the button again.  Instead of cutting off, the screen brightened.  The bed was clearly visible, and Avon, in the nude all right, covers pushed to the foot of the bed.  He was lying on his back, but not asleep.  His hand moved slowly, gripping his cock.

"Turn it off!"

"Why?" Soolin asked calmly.  "I never thought Avon would have such a pretty body."

It was true, those grim black outfits of his seemed such an inseparable part of his presence that Dayna hadn't imagined the whiteness and trim grace of the body beneath.  At least, not for a long time.  When she met him she had imagined she would make love with him, but after their first flirtation he had seemed not to notice her hints, and much had happened since then to change her feelings about him.  But his body was as good as she used to picture it, and better.  His arms and legs were neatly muscled, and his chest lightly shaded with hair.  She especially liked the soft looking little stripe going down to his navel.  Trim hips angled to shadowed indentations at either side of the pubic hair.  Without the leather and studs his skin was startling in its look of delicacy.

"Too bad he's not letting us see much of his cock," her companion remarked.

He was massaging it with slow strokes, lifting his hips slightly in the same rhythm.  His eyes were closed, his face attentive as if listening.  For a frightening instant Dayna wondered if he heard the hidden camera.  But he only drew a deep breath.  Over the speakers she heard him let it out.  "What do you think he'd do if he caught us, kill us?"

Soolin frowned.  "Surely not."  Then, more definitely, she added.  "No, not for this.  But I wouldn't put it past him to maroon us."

"You realize that's no joke."

"It's our joke.  He's the one who'll never realize.  Relax and enjoy the show."  Soolin propped her boots on the console.

Still feeling slightly guilty, Dayna watched the man on the bed use both hands, one to squeeze the shaft of his cock, the other to slide his thumb and first two fingers over the ridge of the head.  As in all manual work, his touch was deft, and obviously effective.  He was smiling slightly now.  Interesting how different he looked, so oblivious and vulnerable.  The two things he most feared being, in front of others.  Merely concentrating instead of consumed with his survival, he could almost be another person.  As Dayna watched, his lips parted, their clear-cut shape beautiful.  It reminded her of the one brief time she had kissed him, how even hurting and in shock he had responded immediately.  He liked to share tenderness.  She wondered what he would have been like if life had been gentler with him.  If he had not spent years ceaselessly hunted.  If the two of them might have had something then.  "Could you go for him?" she asked.

Soolin didn't answer.  She was watching the screen too intently.

As if for their benefit Avon stroked himself more quickly, thrusting his hips.  They could hear his breathing go faster and shallower.  He pressed his head back into the pillow, his hair spreading like a dark halo.

"Roll over and show me the other side," Soolin purred, mimicking one of the tones Avon himself sometimes used.  "Oh, even better."

As he brought one hand to his mouth to moisten it, for the first time they saw his cock clearly.  It strained erect, the shaft curving slightly with the heaviness of its engorgement, the shape of the head streamlined, tapering at the tip, but flaring at the rim.

"Very good, Avon," Dayna agreed.  He clasped his sex in his moist hand and sighed.  "He's rather sweet, safely locked in his room, don't you think?"

"I don't know I'd go so far as sweet, but it _is_ nice to know he's human, after all.  I wonder if he thinks of anyone in particular when he does himself."

Dayna grinned.  "Or just does it with himself?  Too conceited to waste it on one of us."

"There's always Orac."

"Maybe they've had another lovers' spat."

The two of them giggled, holding it back so no sound would penetrate the door to the corridor.

Avon was holding nothing back.  He thrust swiftly into his hand, twisting on the bed and panting between low moans.  The women grinned again, but not _at_ Avon.  More in appreciation, Dayna thought, and in empathy with him.  She didn't know about Soolin, but her own sex was swollen and tender, its juices flowing.

Avon clenched his teeth, throwing his head back against the pillow and arching his hips.  "You've got to admit it's endearing," Dayna insisted, "the way he gets into it."

"Oh, I admit," Soolin said, no mockery in her tone now.  "I admit."

Avon's body gathered, then tensed in a taut arc.  Dayna saw the final sweet extremity in his face, his brows lifted, mouth opening slightly in a moan, the spasm of his cock, the come that streaked his stomach and ran down the back of his hand.  She almost imagined she could scent him.  Wistfully, she wished he could let her comfort him in his aloneness.  Avon drew a deep, shuddering breath, turning his head, and she saw the glitter of his eyes through the lashes.  "Got you," he hissed.  "You're dead, Servalan."  Opening his eyes he bared his teeth in what was not a grin.  "Dead, Servalan."

Dayna's tongue went icy.

"I think," Soolin said, her voice quite steady, "we ought to disconnect this for good."

Dayna opened her mouth to agree, but no sound came out.  She cleared her throat.  "The sooner the better."

Soolin pushed the button and the screen went dark.  Lifting the plate, she inserted the laser probe.  Sparks popped.  There was a whiff of smoke.  She replaced the plate and slid the panel back into place so that not a seam showed.

 

±

 


End file.
